There are known methods of setting precious, semi-precious or synthetic stones using claws, beads or rails. Conventional setting by mounting a natural stone in a bezel using claws usually requires a dimensional accuracy of about 5/100 in the stone cutting. This type of setting is therefore incompatible with serially produced, low cost stone setting, where stones such as synthetic diamond, zircon and ruby, cut with a higher precision of about 1/100, are used.